StarCraft II version history/Patch 3.1.0
StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void - Patch 3.1.0 General *Co-op Missions **A new commander, Karax, has been added to Co-op Missions. Players who own StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void will automatically have access to Karax. ***Karax is able to dominate the battlefield from orbit, using upgraded abilities from the Spear of Adun. ***Command an army of expensive but powerful robotic units. ***For more information, see our blog. **A new Co-op Missions map, 'Lock & Load', has been added. **An additional polish pass has been performed on existing Co-op Missions maps, to make them more immersive. *Nova: Covert Ops is now available for pre-purchase. Those that pre-purchase the mission bundle will receive a Nova portrait as well a Ghost unit skin upon the release of the first mission pack. *Several improvements and modifications have been made to Chat: **Copy and paste has been added. **In the Members List, a channel number has been added in front of channels. **In the Chat Input Box, the channel number now appears when typing in that channel. **Whispers ***A new 'Whispers' category has been added to the Members List. ***A 'Leave All Whispers' option has been added to the context menu when right-clicking the whispers category header. ***A 'Close Whisper' option has been added to the context menu when right-clicking on a member in the Whispers List. **Chat Filtering ***New chat filtering options have been added. To use, type 'filter Map Options) when determining camera position. **Data Module ***Fixed incorrect truncation of token identifiers generated by Data Wizards. **Terrain Module ***Fixed various issues with cliff type remapping related to the multiple texture set system. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void - Patch 3.1.1 Bug Fixes *Fixed a display issue affecting Internet Game Rooms. Balance Update On January 29, Blizzard released a Balance Update. Protoss :*Photon Overcharge ::*Duration increased from 11 seconds to 14 seconds ::*Weapon period decreased from 0.89 seconds to 0.71 second ::*Energy cost increased from 25 to 50 :*Adept ::*Damage reduced from 10 (+13 light) to 10 (+12 light) Zerg :*Parasitic Bomb ::*Damage decreased from 90 to 60 StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void - Patch 3.1.2 General *A new Tal'darim skin has been added for the Colossus. **To unlock this skin, players must complete the achievement “Winner Is Coming” in the Achievements > Multiplayer > Competitive category. **To see this skin appear in games, set your expansion level to Legacy of the Void in Options > Gameplay > Expansion Level. *The icon art on the command card has been updated for the following abilities and upgrades: **Zerg units: Burrow **Raven: Explosive Shrapnel Shells **Medivac: High Capacity Fuel Tanks **Banshee: Hyperflight Rotors **Reaper: KD8 Charge **Adept: Resonating Glaives StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void - Patch 3.1.3 Co-op Missions *A balance pass on Co-op Missions has been implemented, click here for developer insights. *Improvements have been made to map loading times for Co-op Missions. *Map Balance **All maps have been rebalanced to allow for more consistent difficulty levels. *Opponent AI Revamp **The enemy AI will now be more diverse and can have specialized builds like producing more expensive units, fast units or air units. *New decals have been added **Terran Decal Reward ***Reach level 5 with Raynor or Swann in Co-op Missions. **Zerg Decal Reward ***Reach level 5 with Kerrigan or Zagara in Co-op Missions. **Protoss Decal Reward ***Reach level 5 with Artanis, Vorazun or Karax in Co-op Missions. *Commander and Unit Balance Changes **Raven ***Seeker Missile + 35 Shield Damage. Raynor :*Base Trait ::*Infantry Build increased to 50% faster (up from 20%). Now also applies to mechanical units (does not affect SCVs). ::*Factory and Starport Mechanical units cost 20% less minerals. The Vespene Gas portion remains the same. :*Improved Stim ::*Raynor now starts with this, no longer need to research from the Tech Lab. ::*Buff increased to 75% (up from 50%). ::*Costs 50% less life. :*Medic Advanced Upgrade ::*Safe Guard: Reduces damage that unit takes by 25% while they’re getting healed. :*Banshee Calldown: Duskwings ::*Start with full energy and can stay cloaked for the full duration. ::*Now hits cloaked enemy ground units even if you don't have detection. ::*Subgroup priority lowered to match regular Banshees. :*Hyperion ::*If Yamato fails, it will not trigger its cooldown. Kerrigan :*Kerrigan's initial birth time has been reduced from five minutes to four minutes. :*Base Trait. ::*Life steal increased from 25% to 30%. :*Level 3 Talent ::*In addition to doubling the damage of Leaping Strike, it also doubles the damage of Psi Shift (from 50 to 100). :*Assimilation Aura ::*Now costs 0 energy. ::*Generates 100% more gas than before. :*Immobilization Wave ::*Cooldown reduced from four to three minutes. ::*The 100 damage it does is now dealt up front rather than over 10 seconds. ::*Kerrigan is now invulnerable while casting this ability. :*Hydralisk ::*Frenzy is set to autocast by default. Vorazun :*Mind Control energy cost increased to 150. :*Mind Controlled (Dark Archon only) units now take supply. You can always cast this ability regardless of your supply status and can still go over 200 supply. Bug Fixes *Fixed an issue with the group list displaying groups players were not part of. *Fixed an error that appeared on Macs after making a graphics change and restarting the client. *Fixed a localization issue with the Replay UI. *Fixed an issue in the Profile > Ladders > Current Season page where the Grandmaster start date would be displayed incorrectly. *Fixed an issue where Widow Mines were dealing damage inconsistently to Immortals. *Fixed an issue where Medics in Co-op Missions could sometimes become stuck trying to heal allied Zerg buildings and not properly move past them. The intent was they only heal Zerg defensive structures. The proper fix will be made in a future patch, but for now, Medics will no longer autocast heal on Zerg structures but can be manually told to do so. *Fixed an issue where some editor options could be used outside of the Test Document. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void - Patch 3.1.4 Bug Fixes *Fixed a crash that could occur when playing certain Arcade games. *Fixed a number of display issues that could occur when navigating between different UI screens. *Fixed a crash that could occur when playing Custom Games while streaming certain types of data. Category:StarCraft II updates